legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of Kain Wiki:Sanctuary (Sarafan Stronghold)
Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances = • }} Sanctuary was a significant area of the Sarafan Stronghold featured as a playable location in Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Sanctuary appeared as a large cathedral-like room, with gated "inner sanctum" and chapel areas; which in various eras contained a mural depicting the death of Janos Audron, a chapel dedicated to the death of William and the entailing First paradox, a statue depicting the final victory of Moebius and his mercenary army or a modest chapel arrangement containing the first fragment of the Balance Emblem. Sanctuary was notably the site of Raziel's confrontations with Rahab, Dumah and Turel in Nosgoth's early history and the Second paradox in the Pre-Blood Omen era. Role Design and Layout Connections In Soul Reaver 2: *The main entrance door connects to the "Strong6" antechamber (for Docks or "Strong5" Corridors). *A side entrance leads through a small passage into the Cloister. *The large gated entrance in the middle leads into the "Inner Sanctum" and William's chapel areas *A side entrance in the "Inner Sanctum" leads into a corridor and onto the Chapter House. In Legacy of Kain: Defiance: *The main entrance door connects to the "Sanctuary Entrance" chamber and onto the Cloister. *The large gated entrance in the middle leads into the "Inner Sanctum" and former William's chapel areas. *A side entrance in the "Inner Sanctum" leads into a the "Chapter House Entrance" chamber and onto the Chapter House. *The opposite "Inner Sanctum" door leads into the "Dungeon Passage" and onto the "Dungeon". *An Upper level side door leads to the upper ""Chapter House Entrance" and onto the upper Chapter House. *The opposite upper door leads into the ''"Relic Room" (for Malek's Shield). Era Comparison SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraC-TopFront.PNG|"Strong4" - Sanctuary Cathedral area (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-Front-Spectral-EraC.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraC-TopBack.PNG|"Strong4" - Sanctuary Cathedral area (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-Back-Spectral-EraC.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraC-FrontBottom.PNG|"Strong4" - Sanctuary Cathedral area (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraC-BackBottom.PNG|"Strong4" - Sanctuary Cathedral area (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumLeft-EraC.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraC-MidBack.PNG|"Strong4" - Sanctuary Cathedral area (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumRight-EraC.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraC-WilliamChapel.PNG|"Strong4" - William's chapel inside Sanctuary Cathedral area (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraC-JanosChapel.PNG|"Strong4" - Sanctuary Cathedral area (SR2) SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SpireDome-EraC.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-TopFront.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-Front-Spectral.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-TopBack.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-Back-Spectral.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-FrontBottom.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-BackBottom.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumLeft.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-MidBack.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumRight.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-William'sChapel.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-Janos'sChapel.PNG Defiance-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SpireDome.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraA-TopFront.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-Front-Spectral-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraA-TopBack.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-Back-Spectral-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraA-FrontBottom.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraA-BackBottom.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumLeft-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraA-MidBack.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumRight-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraA-WilliamChapel.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraA-JanosChapel.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SpireDome-EraA.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraB-TopFront.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-Front-Spectral-EraB.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraB-TopBack.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-Back-Spectral-EraB.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraB-FrontBottom.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraB-BackBottom.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumLeft-EraB.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraB-MidBack.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SanctumRight-EraB.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraB-WilliamChapel.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Strong04-EraB-JanosChapel.PNG SR2-Stronghold-Sanctuary-SpireDome-EraB.PNG Notes *The names of the "Sanctuary" area and its "inner sanctum" and "William's chapel" sub-divisions are directly spoken in Soul Reaver 2 dialogue, whilst stage directions and bonus materials indicate also mention "Sanctuary", the "nave", the "choir", the "Relic Hall"(in place of the inner sanctum) and "William's chapel" . Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Soul Reaver 2 lists the area as the "Sarafan Cathedral", noting the associated "inner sanctum" and "William's crypt". Defiance scripts rarely note locations though they do mention the "chapel", while Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Defiance goes into great detail about the individual rooms of the stronghold, giving the "Sanctuary" name a providing room maps. Debug menus and game files in Soul Reaver 2 list Sanctuary as "Strong4", whilst Legacy of Kain: Defiance game files refer to it as "Shold7a". Debug menus in Legacy of Kain: Defiance label the area units as "Strong1", "Strong2", "Strong4". "Strong8", "Strong24", "Strong32", "Strong53" and "Strong100", though it is unclear which units relate to which areas as all crash the game when loaded. *Like many of the significant rooms of the stronghold, Sanctuary and its subdivisions are presumably named for the architectural features of real-world religious buildings, with both Sanctuary and Inner Sanctum terms relating to Sanctuary - originally defined as a sacred place or consecrated area often within a larger religious building. Other named features include the nave - the main body of a church or cathedral, often with a vaulted ceiling and leading to a central altar; the choir - the area continuing on form the nave towards the Sanctuary/altar and often raised and fenced-off area; and a Chapel - a dedicated place of worship, often significantly placed within a larger building. Several other notable features of church and cathedral architecture are seen in the Sanctuary area of the Stronghold, but they are not directly named. Gallery SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-01.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-13.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-14.png|Bonus material art of the Sarafan Stronghold (SR2). SR2-Stronghold-ChapelClose.JPG Sarafan stronghold (Defiance).jpg SR2-William'sChapel.PNG SR2-Texture-Stronghold-Sarcophagus.png SR2-Texture-Stronghold-ReaverConvergence.png SR2-JanosChapel-HoD.PNG File:SR2-Texture-Stronghold-JanosAudron.png SR2-MoebiusStatue.png SR2-Moebius Statue2.png See also *Sarafan Stronghold *William's chapel *William *The First paradox *Janos Audron *The Heart of Darkness *The Soul Reaver *The Second paradox *Moebius *Rahab (SR2 boss) *Dumah (SR2 boss) *Turel (SR2 boss) *Balance fragment References }} Category:Defiance locations Category:Defiance sub-areas Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Locations Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 locations Category:Soul Reaver 2 sub-areas